Commitment from a Ladies' Man
by LegitElizabethWWEFan
Summary: Nick Nemeth and Valerie Ancho deal with their unexpected pregnancy the best way they can- taking things one day at a time. But when unforseen circumstances change everything, will the couple be able to survive? Sequel to Love from a Ladies' Man. Dolph Ziggler/OC, please review!
1. Chapter 1

**As promised, here's the sequel to _Love from a Ladies' Man_! Special thanks goes out to _xmollymayx_ for giving me the idea to write a sequel. :)**

**I know I haven't written a multi chapter fanfic in a while, but I'm hoping to start up again! But if you still want a oneshot songfic request, I would be more than happy to write one! All I ask is that you be patient with me 'cause I have school & a job, so I'll be quite busy.**

**Singers & Bands that inspired this chapter: Demi Lovato, Ke$ha, Ciara, Beyonce, Vanessa Carlton, LIGHTS, Jessica Simpson, Samantha James, Vanessa Hudgens, Madonna, Ellie Goulding, Linkin Park, Natasha Bedingfield, Usher, White Stripes, Kristina Maria, Fall Out Boy, Coldplay, Mariah Carey, and Bad Rabbits.**

**I own nothing related to the WWE.**

**Anywho, please read & enjoy! :)**

* * *

Commitment from a Ladies' Man

Chapter 1

_4 months later…_

Valerie Ancho stirred in bed at the sound of water running. She slowly got up and saw that her boyfriend of four months, Nick Nemeth, wasn't in bed. Valerie immediately put two and two together, and realized that Nick was already awake, and he was now getting a shower.

A sudden movement in her abdomen interrupted her train of thought. Valerie smiled as she looked down at her slightly swollen abdomen. She rubbed it lovingly.

"Good morning, baby," she greeted sweetly.

"Good morning to you, too," a familiar voice spoke.

Valerie looked up to see Nick standing over her. He was wearing a pair of grey boxers and a white undershirt. He sat down beside her and gently kissed the right side of her temple.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Alright," Valerie replied. "I'm still a little tired, though."

Nick smiled as he gently rubbed his girlfriend's womb.

"Sorry, babe. Sounds like our little one is a troublemaker." He leaned close to her belly. "Have you been giving Mommy a hard time?" he teased.

Valerie laughed before flashing a grin. She had never expected Nick to be such an excellent father-to-be. Yet he had managed to surpass her every expectation so far during her pregnancy. She couldn't help but feel like the luckiest girl on Earth.

Valerie and Nick kissed briefly. Once they broke apart, Valerie stood up.

"I have to go get a shower. I'll see you down in the lobby," she said.

"Alright, babe," replied Nick. "I'll see you in a bit, beautiful."

Valerie blushed and kissed his left cheek before slipping into the bathroom to have her shower.

_I have _got _to be the luckiest man on Earth_, Nick thought as he got dressed in black jeans, a navy blue t-shirt, and a white American Eagle zip-up hoodie. He grabbed his wallet and his hotel card key before leaving to grab some breakfast.

"Hey, man!"

Nick turned around and saw that it was his good friend, Randy Orton, who was walking towards him.

"Hey, Randy. What's up?" Nick replied.

"Not a whole hell of a lot- just getting breakfast. Mind if I join you?" asked Randy.

Nick nodded.

"Sure."

The two Superstars made their way down to the hotel lobby. Nick grabbed some scrambled eggs, bacon, and some whole wheat toast. Randy grabbed pancakes, bacon, and some ham. They sat down at a table and began to eat.

"So how's Valerie?" asked Randy curiously.

"Good," replied Nick, "But it's been quite the roller coaster ride, _that's_ for sure."

"I hear ya. I remember how it was when Sam was pregnant with Alana. Once you two get used to everything, the baby's born." Randy smiled at the memory.

"I feel as if I'm learning something new about becoming a father every single day," admitted Nick.

"That's normal. Hell, I'm _still_ learning things from raising Alana," chuckled the St. Louis native.

Nick laughed as well. He was glad to know that he had someone to turn to for some parenting wisdom- _and _to share his fears about what else was to come as the pregnancy went on.

* * *

Valerie had finished her shower, done her hair, and applied some make-up. Now, she was trying to find something nice to wear. She had managed to fit into a pair of long, black leggings, but most of her shirts weren't fitting properly. She sighed, frustrated. She then grabbed her phone from the nightstand and texted her close friend, Natalie Neidhart.

_I need fashion help! _

Valerie received a reply almost instantly after she sent the text.

_I'm on my way, Val._

Valerie replied:

_You're a lifesaver, Nattie! :D_

A few minutes later, Natalie knocked on Valerie's door. Valerie let her friend in urgently.

"Alright, what's the problem?" the Calgary native asked as soon as the door shut behind her.

"My shirts make me look bad! Either that, or they don't fit me properly," whined Valerie.

Natalie briefly looked through all of Valerie's shirts until she spotted a beautiful bright teal tunic. It had cap sleeves, and it wasn't very low cut.

"Try this on."

Natalie practically shoved the tunic into her friend's arms, anticipating how it was going to look on Valerie.

Valerie slipped into the bathroom and tried on the tunic. It skimmed over her growing abdomen, and was the furthest thing from tight or uncomfortable. Valerie smoothed the fabric with her hands before exiting the bathroom.

"Well?" she asked.

Natalie studied the Victoria native before replying.

"It's perfect!" the blonde-haired woman exclaimed happily. "But we are _so_ going shopping today. I _insist_ on paying."

"You don't have to, Nattie," said Valerie as she put on a pair of black flats.

"I insist on it! You _need_ more clothes!" declared Natalie defiantly.

"_Fine_."

Natalie's smile turned into laughter.

"You're obsessed with shopping," shot Valerie.

"_True_… but you still love me!" said Natalie playfully.

"I do?" asked Valerie sarcastically as she gathered her things into her black tote.

Natalie narrowed her eyes.

"_Yes, you do_," she said sternly.

Now it was Valerie's turn to burst into laughter.

"Let's get breakfast before I smack you upside the head," said Natalie. She tried to come off as annoyed, but Valerie could easily see right through Natalie's façade.

"Sounds like a plan, Stan," said Valerie cheerfully.

"Cool!... and don't call me Stan!" replied Natalie.

The women laughed as they left Valerie's hotel room.

"Hey girls!" shouted a very familiar voice.

Natalie and Valerie spun around and saw their good friend, Layla El. They smiled and met up with the _Smackdown!_ Diva.

"Hey, Lay! How are you?" asked Valerie as she hugged her friend.

"I'm good. How's the baby?" asked Layla.

"Good. But something tells me that he's gonna be a little troublemaker. He's quite the kicker," replied the black-haired woman with a laugh.

Layla and Natalie laughed.

"Wait a second," said Natalie suddenly, "'He'? Does this mean…"

Valerie shook her head.

"Oh, no, not at all! I don't know the sex at all. But I'm convinced I'm having a boy," explained Valerie.

Natalie nodded in understanding.

"So, what are you two up to today?" asked a curious Layla.

"Valerie and I are going shopping," revealed Natalie.

"Wanna join us?" added Valerie.

"Sure!" said Layla enthusiastically.

"Cool. We just need to have breakfast first before we go," said Valerie.

"That's fine," said the English native, "I need to eat, too."

The three women walked down to the lobby and grabbed some breakfast. As they were eating, Nick and Natalie's boyfriend, T.J Wilson, appeared.

"Hey boys!" greeted Layla happily.

"Hey," greeted T.J in response. He leaned over and kissed his girlfriend on her forehead.

"What are you ladies up to?" asked Nick after he kissed Valerie's right cheek.

"We're going shopping," said Valerie.

T.J rolled his eyes.

"Nattie… you _definitely_ don't need more shoes," sighed T.J.

Natalie laughed, causing her to almost choke on her hashbrowns.

"We're shopping for _me_," said Valerie,

T.J raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Now _there's_ a shocker," said Nick.

"Shut up," snapped Natalie.

Layla and Valerie laughed at how deadpan and serious Natalie had suddenly become.

"Nick… you and T.J should go before Nattie puts either one of you- or _both_ of you- in the Sharpshooter," said Valerie slowly.

"_Or_ before she stabs one of you with one of her stilettos," added Layla cautiously.

T.J laughed at how concerned Valerie and Layla were for his and Nick's well-being.

"I'll give you a free pass this time, Nemeth," said Natalie after a short moment of silence.

Nick breathed a big sigh of relief, causing Natalie to crack up.

"Thanks, Nattie. Now, if you don't mind, T.J and I are gonna hang out with the guys," said the Cleveland native.

"Alright, then. Have a good time," said Valerie.

Nick kissed Valerie, and T.J kissed Natalie.

"See you later," called out T.J.

"Bye!" the women replied.

The boys left, and the women finished their breakfast.

"I need a boyfriend," announced Layla.

Natalie and Valerie laughed.

"Don't worry, Lay! Mr. Right will come along," assured Valerie.

"He better," spat Layla. She crossed her arms and pretended to pout about her singleness.

The other WWE Divas laughed at Layla's act. They then got rid of their dishes before heading out for a fun day of shopping.

* * *

**There ya go! I know it's quite long, but I'm trying to write longer chapters because a lot of my readers have requested longer chapters. Let me know how I did, and I'll use your constructive critisicm for the next chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

**The next chapter will (hopefully) be up sometime next week.**

**Please review, and stay tuned for chapter 2! :D**

_Elizabeth_


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I haven't posted anything in a long time. I was extremely stuck with this chapter... until today. I was happy to know that people are still reading it, so that definitely gave me a boost.**

**Singers/Bands that inspired this chapter: Madonna, Kevin Rudolf, Elvis Presley, Maroon 5, Sara Bareilles, Jet, Eve, En Vogue, Pink, Lana Del Rey, and Ellie Goulding.**

**I own nothing in connection to the WWE.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :)**

* * *

Commitment from a Ladies' Man

Chapter 2

"So… how does it fit?" asked Layla in anticipation.

"It fits just fine… but I look terrible," replied Valerie from inside the dressing room.

"Oh, c'mon! Let us see!" demanded an impatient Natalie.

Valerie reluctantly exited the claustrophobic-like dressing room, wearing a long, jet black tunic with cuff sleeves. While the top did fit well and was quite cute, it wasn't flattering on Valerie. It just made her look extremely pregnant.

"You're right, Val- it _does_ look bad," remarked Layla.

"Told you," said Valerie matter-of-factly.

Layla rolled her eyes.

"Well, we had to make sure that you were telling us the truth. After all, you said the same damn thing about some other outfits that I _really_ liked," said Natalie.

"Shut up," said Valerie, "At least I _do_ have some clothes."

Natalie narrowed her eyes, causing both Valerie and Layla to burst into laughter.

"Change into your own goddamn clothes so I can finally pay for all your shit," spat the Calgary native.

Valerie laughed as she changed into her clothes. She grabbed the shirts that she had tried on and left the dressing room. She placed the clothes she knew she didn't want on a nearby clothing rack before meeting up with her friends. Natalie took the clothes Valerie wanted and went up to the counter to pay for them while Layla and Valerie chatted near some jewellery racks.

"So, how has Nick been?" asked Layla.

"Good. I know for a fact that he's gonna be such a good father," Valerie replied. She couldn't help but light up at the mention of _his_ name.

"That's good," said the London native, "'cause I wasn't sure." She smiled, happy for her friend.

"Because of his past," said Valerie.

Layla nodded.

"I totally get it! Like, I didn't truly believe that he would stick around- but he has. I honestly couldn't be happier," confessed Valerie. She knew her cheeks were turning as red as a boiled lobster, but she could have cared less.

"Awwwwwww! That's so adorable!" exclaimed Layla as tears of both happiness and jealously brimmed her beautiful brown eyes.

Valerie smacked her friend's hand, embarrassed by her behaviour.

"Lay!" scolded Natalie, who had now made her way to meet up with her friends.

"I'm sorry, Nattie!" exclaimed Layla as the Divas made their way out of the clothing store. "I'm just so happy for them!"

Natalie rolled her eyes in complete disbelief.

"You _really_ need a boyfriend," commented Valerie.

"No shit, Sherlock," snapped Layla. She tried her best to act like a bitch on wheels, but the smile on her face showed her true colours.

The WWE Divas laughed at Layla. They then got into the car and drove back to the hotel.

"Admit it- do you like anyone?" asked Natalie suddenly.

"Uh… er… no!" Layla looked down at her feet to hide her red cheeks.

"_Liar_! Come on, own up Miss El!" yelled Valerie.

"Um…uh…" Layla stammered, hoping to stall long enough that her friends would drop the somewhat touchy subject.

"Who is it, who is it?" pressed Natalie.

"Matthew Korklan!" shrieked the dark brown-haired woman. Realizing what just happened, she immediately covered her mouth with her hands.

"Shut up!" exclaimed Valerie in shock.

"Are you serious?" asked Natalie, who was also shocked by the revelation.

Layla didn't speak; she merely nodded her head, too shocked and too nervous to say anything.

"Don't worry, Lay… we won't tell him," reassured Valerie.

"We promise," added Natalie.

Layla sighed in relief and ran her left hand through her dark brown hair. She was very relieved to have such good friends in her life.

The women made it back to the hotel to relax, happy about Valerie's shopping success.

* * *

Nick and T.J were sitting at a diner, waiting for their good friend, Matthew Korklan, to show up.

"Traffic's a bitch," said Nick.

"Yeah well, it's always a bitch," said T.J with a laugh. He glanced at the time on his black iPhone 5.

"Hey, look- there he is!" exclaimed Nick. He nodded his head to the St. Louis native, who was walking away from an expensive-looking silver convertible with the roof on.

"Sorry about that, guys," said Matthew as he took a seat beside T.J. "There was an accident up the road."

"Really?" asked Nick.

"Well, at least that's what was on the radio," admitted Matthew. "But that's not important. What's up?"

"Not much, really- Nick and I were just shootin' the shit," said T.J as he put his phone back in the front pocket of his light blue jeans.

Matthew nodded in understanding.

"Anyhow, how's the love life?" asked Nick.

Matthew groaned and suddenly dropped his head into his hands, causing the Superstars to laugh obnoxiously.

"What's wrong?" questioned T.J.

Matthew lifted his head back up to look at his friends. "Remember that girl Cassandra? You know the tall blonde?"

Nick and T.J nodded.

"She was so needy! She always wanted to go on the road with me, kept texting me… she was just _crazy_," explained Matthew. The dark brown-haired man cringed just thinking about her antics.

"So you're looking for another girlfriend?" asked Nick.

"No shit, Sherlock," said Matthew in a joking manner.

T.J and Nick began to laugh again.

"Is there any _specific_ woman you're interested in?" asked a rather curious T.J.

Matthew shook his head. "Not right now."

T.J and Nick nodded. Though neither man was convinced, they didn't want to pester the St. Louis native about it.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Valerie had finally managed to settle down. She already said her goodbyes to her girlfriends and put her new clothes away. She reheated some leftover chicken salad for lunch and sat down to watch some _Friends_ reruns. Valerie was so absorbed with the show, she didn't hear Nick enter the hotel room.

"Hey, Val," Nick called out.

"Oh, Hi!" Valerie waved with a smile on her face. She put her lunch down on the nearby coffee table. Nick sat beside her and gave her a hug.

"How are the boys?" asked Valerie.

"They're doin' good. How was your day?" asked Nick.

"Great, thank you. I got a few nice shirts. But that's not what's on my mind right now…" Valerie then straddled Nick's lap and gave him a deep, passionate kiss. Nick returned the kiss just as deeply as passionately as Valerie, causing a moan to escape from Valerie's lips.

"Oh, Val…" Nick's lips attacked Valerie's neck, causing her to moan even louder. He only stopped for a split second to take off her shirt. Valerie used that time to take off Nick's t-shirt. She purred at the feeling of Nick's hard groin pressed against her sensitive pelvis.

Valerie moved off of her boyfriend's lap to take off her leggings and underwear. Nick practically ripped off both his jeans and boxers before taking off Valerie's bra. He kissed and teased one breast before doing the same to the other breast. Valerie's reaction was to moan and sigh in absolute pleasure.

Nick and Valerie soon moved to the bed. Valerie playfully shoved Nick onto the bed before getting on top and straddling him. She lowered herself onto him and began to take a ride, gradually increasing the speed as time wore on. Valerie's moans and sighs of sexual ecstasy quickly filled the room.

"You like this?" she teased breathlessly.

"Oh, fuck yeah… I love it," replied Nick in the same breathless fashion.

The sheer pleasure of riding Nick soon became too much, as Valerie's orgasm took over her entire body. This in turn caused Nick to lose it and empty himself into the Victoria native. After a few moments, Valerie got off and laid beside the love of her life. The couple shared a loving kiss.

"That was… amazing," said Nick after some silence passed by.

"Mmm… it was," agreed Valerie.

The couple soon drifted off to sleep for a while, content with being in each other's arms for the time being.

* * *

**There ya go! It's been a long time coming, but I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**The next chapter will (hopefully) be up in a week or two.**

**Please review, and stay tuned for chapter 3!**

-_ Elizabeth_


End file.
